UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by MAYA TAISHO
Summary: casi increíble que hubieran logrado pasar por el portal del futuro al pasado, solo siguiendo a ese tipo maligno que amenazaba con destruirlo todo, ellas lo siguieron para destruirlo, claro si sobrevivían a esa terrible época de guerras, donde para rematar habían youkais hasta en el caldo de la sopa; 4 años después una nueva aventura nos espera UN NUEVO COMIENZO
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo comienzo en la era sengoku**

**Por: maya taisho**

**Capitulo 1:**

**El pasado y el futuro se reúnen de nuevo**

Miraba a linda jugar con unos peses en esa pequeña cascada, era casi increíble que hubieran logrado pasar por el portal del futuro al pasado, solo siguiendo a ese tipo maligno que amenazaba con destruir el planeta entero, por alguna razón viajo hasta allí y ellas lo siguieron para destruirlo, claro si sobrevivían a esa terrible época de guerras, donde para rematar habían yukais hasta en el caldo de la sopa.

_(Había conocido a linda cinco años atrás cuando la rescato de unos ladrones, siguiendo a ese malvado había llegado a los lugares más recónditos que jamás se hubiera imaginado, ella era una chica de rasgos orientales suaves de cabello largo y negro y ojos grises era la hija de un terrateniente muy poderoso en ese lugar, y salvándole logro la confianza de su familia, que no estaba mal ya que estaba sola en ese lugar desconocido, cuando decidió seguir su camino, linda le pidió que la llevara con ella, casi que rogó aquello y pues bueno no pudo negarse a esos lindos ojos grises llenos de amistad y decisión, así empezaron a viajar en busca de Xhor y con el tiempo se volvieron grandes amigas casi hermanas)_

-oye, deberíamos buscar una aldea para refugiarnos ¿no crees? Es peligroso que estemos a la deriva, con tantos yukais por aquí- decía la oji gris mientras veía la pequeña cascada pensativa

-¿qué, tienes miedo?-

-claro que no, solo soy precavida- se miraron y suspiraron las dos al tiempo, la verdad no tenían a donde ir y empezaba anochecer, tendrían que quedarse ahí despiertas y alertas hasta el otro día; efectivamente la noche paso tranquila, pero no durmieron mucho.

Era una mañana hermosa con sol suave y una ligera brisa, los pájaros cantaban todo era naturaleza y se sentía una deliciosa paz, aunque sabían que la era sengoku se reconocía por sus guerras, pero cerca no había nada, a lo lejos se veía una aldea decidieron ir allí de pronto podrían comer algo y descansar, a lenguas se reconocía que Xhor no había pasado por allí, ya que por donde pasaba dejaba destrucción y una aura de energía maligna muy fuerte.

-ABAJO – escucharon gritar seguido de un –PLUF- muy fuerte decidieron ir a ver y se toparon con una hermosa chica vestida como una sacerdotisa y un hombre tirado de cabeza en el piso, como estrellado.

-¿será un demonio?- pregunto linda

-no lo sé vamos a ver, de pronto este en peligro esa mujer- contesto su compañera

-se encuentra bien señorita- pregunto linda acercándose a la chica azabache de ojos cafés, mientras su amiga miraba agachada al tipo en el suelo que portaba un traje rojo, cabello blanco y una espada, noto que era un demonio pero vio en su interior y se trataba de alguien de buen corazón.

cuando levanto su cabeza para ver a la chica que lo miraba, quedo perplejo era diferente, su piel era como el color de la canela y su cabello medio ondulado era muy largo en una alta coleta, tenia ojos cafés, si era humana pero olía diferente, de hecho casi no olía era muy sutil ¿Quién era esta mujer tan extraña? Se pregunto el hanyou

-no se preocupen estoy bien, el es mi amigo no pasa nada- dijo la azabache de ojos cafés – ¿ustedes no son de por aquí cierto? – dijo mirando a la chica de piel abano (si claro, debe de ser occidental) pensó la azabache

-¿quién rayos son ustedes?- pregunto el hombre de traje rojo ya de pie sacudiéndose

-disculpen la intromisión, no somos de por aquí, mi nombre es Linda y ella es mi amiga Jade-

-es un placer, yo soy Ahome y el es Inuyasha, espero que no las haya asustado- contesto Ahome con una gran y dulce sonrisa

-por que las iba a asustar si fuiste tú quien me agredió a-h-o-me- recalco el chico furioso pero ella lo ignoro sin ni siquiera mirarlo

-ha, ya veo tu eres un hanyou ¿cierto?- dijo Jade

-buhf – bufo en respuesta mirando de soslayo

Ahome las miro de arriba abajo una indudablemente era oriental llevaba un pantalón ceñido y una especie de kimono corto en negro tenía unas armas a los lados como especies de trinches, la otra llamaba más la atención por ser occidental y el color de su piel, llevaba un pantalón oscuro tipo camuflado con muchos bolsillos el cual Ahome reconoció de su época, lo mismo que las botas y un corsé de manga larga, que atenuaba bastante su figura, llevaba también una espada poco común colgada en su espalda y un especie de aro de metal colgado en su cintura

-ustedes parecen ser de muy lejos, porque no nos acompañan a la cabaña, tal vez podamos ayudarles en algo- dijo Ahome la cual ya había comprendido que venían del futuro igual que ella, se miraron y asintieron con cordialidad.

**...***********************

-así que ese sujeto se esconde aquí en nuestra época y en nuestra región ¿y saben ustedes el motivo que lo trajo aquí señoritas?- pregunto un apuesto monje con total serenidad

-no, desconocemos el motivo por el que vino aquí- contesto linda mientras jade miraba como Inuyasha trataba de deshacerse de un par de gemelas que jalaban sus orejas, no pudo resistirse y mientras los demás hablaban seriamente se acerco al hanyou y tomo sus orejas jalándolas y sobándolas como si de un peluche se tratase, creando una reacción en él y en un reflejo hachando a volar a las gemelas y a ella mientras daba un gran salto

-que crees que haces, niñita- grito el hanyou como era su costumbre

-oye no me grites y no soy una niñita, para tu información ya soy toda una mujer bestia….-

-a quien llamas bestia….-

-bueno supongo que se entendieron ¿no?- dijo una chica de cabello café sentada al lado de su esposo el monje, mientras todos miraban la bochornosa escena

-Inuyasha- dijo suavemente Ahome, el la miro de reojo – abajo- de nuevo –pluf-

-aho…me porque-

-bueno y esta persona acaso es un yukai o es humano cuéntenos más sobre el- pregunto sango

-no inicialmente el era humano, pero fue evolucionando a través de sus vidas y alcanzo grandes e inimaginables poderes, pero por alguna razón se transformo en lo que es ahora y su corazón se contamino, o algo así, quedando atrapado en el mismo- contesto linda mientras jalaba a Jade junto a ella, para que no discutiera mas con el hanyou

- en mi época el me llevo hasta su mansión pensando que yo lo ayudaría a sus planes allí estuve durante unos meses, lo que hace es invadir planeta a planeta convirtiéndose todo con el tiempo en oscuridad hasta que se marchita y muere quedando inerte; encontré allí dentro la manera de robar su ejército, un ejército hecho de oro y piedras con poderes inimaginables imposible de vencer lo traslade de lugar y por eso me sigue, igual, creo que yo también lo sigo a él, no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya, vamos a averiguar que vino a hacer aquí, estoy segura que debe andar tras algo-

-bien no se diga mas si es un enemigo poderoso supongo que Valdra la pena, iremos por el- dijo Inuyasha totalmente convencido

-espera un segundo Inuyasha no sabemos ni siquiera donde esta ni por donde buscarlo, esto no es como la batalla contra Naraku- objeto Ahome

-hay Ahome si están poderoso se dará a ver pronto, y entonces zuaz lo atacare con mi tensaiga-

- soñando de nuevo- concluyo el monje los demás asintieron

-bueno señoritas supongo que no tienen donde dormir se pueden quedar en nuestra cabaña - las dos miraron al monje con cara de inseguridad

-por supuesto que no ellas se pueden quedar aquí con Ahome exe-len-cia – Miroku sintió cerca un aura negativa que le daba pavor

-si claro amorcito en esta cabaña estarán más cómodas- dijo humilde el monje

-pues muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero mañana al amanecer nos iremos- agradeció Jade tomando un sorbo del té que le habían ofrecido

-que ¿nos iremos mañana?- cuestiono linda en voz baja

-pues claro debemos seguir buscando- agrego Jade

-y se puede saber por dónde van a empezar- pregunto la exterminadora Sango

-pues lo conozco bien, y sé que no va atacar por que si, debe estar buscando algo y lo encontrara con alguien que sepa mucho de esta época alguien con muchos años de vida y conocimiento ¿conocen alguien así?- pregunto jade

-¡MYOGA!- gritaron todos al tiempo.

...**********************************

_**BUENO INICIALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ Y LEER MI FINC, NO TENGO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA EN ESTO**_

_** PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA TRAMA, SE ESPERAN MUCHAS AVENTURAS, LOCURAS Y ROMANCES INESPERADOS Y **_

_**CLARO NO PUEDE FALTAR EL FAMOSO LEMON 0_0...**_

_**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIWS LLENOS DE AMOR**_

_**BAAAYYYYYYYY**_


	2. LAS SOMBRAS

**Un nuevo comienzo en la era sengoku**

**Por: maya taisho**

**Capitulo 2:**

**LAS SOMBRAS**

La noche paso rápido hablaron amenamente hasta entrar tarde la luna, el día siguiente, conocieron a la anciana Kaede y a Shipo un pequeño youkai al que linda estrujo hasta el ahogo, al cual mandaron ese mismo día a buscar a la pulga myoga, lo mismo que Kirara quien llego con Kohaku un chico de casi 15 años quien le agrado mucho a Jade veía en su alma una gran tristeza esas personas habían tenido vidas duras y ahora estaban en paz no se merecían que Xhor viniera a acabar con su paz, en medio de este pensamiento noto que aquel chico la miraba muy fijamente decidió conocerlo más.

-oye Kohaku trae agua del riachuelo para el almuerzo- grito Sango

-si enseguida hermana-

-¿te puedo acompañar? pregunto Jade adelantándose sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta

-he, pues si- dijo el siguiéndola en modo de resignación con los baldes

-y dime ¿porque no vives con tu hermana?- pregunto jade lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, en realidad se sentía nervioso, esa chica era muy diferente y aunque eso le agradaba no podía evitar sentirse preso de los nervios además que era muy bonita

-pues yo me dedico a exterminar monstruos y ayudar a los aldeanos así que no tengo mucho tiempo para…- ella lo interrumpió

-¿compartir con tu única familia?- lo miro de soslayo mientras el llenaba los baldes

-pues…- de nuevo la miro no sabía que responder

-eres un chico muy valiente, mira que pelear con youkais, es de duros- siguió ella la conversación

-pues mi hermana me ha entrenado bien, y aunque a veces me da miedo, son más fuertes las ganas de ayudar-

-si entiendo eso, superarse a sí mismo, yo también era muy miedosa hasta que me di cuenta que debía ser fuerte para ayudar a los que amaba, y que no pasara lo que me paso a mi-

De nuevo la miro, se veía pensativa pero no había tristeza en su mirada ¿porque? Se pregunto, un grito los saco de sus pensamientos

-Kohaku, que tanto haces apúrate, además acaba de llegar Lin- Inuyasha interrumpía

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la aldea, en realidad quería saber más sobre esa chica pensó Kohaku

Kohaku se adelanto, cuando ella llego lo vio saludando muy afable a una niña de aproximadamente 11 años, linda se acerco a Jade

-la trajo un youkai, creo- agrego Linda que había escuchado minutos antes, Jade la miro interrogativa

-que linda niña- dijo Jade, en ese instante escucho una voz chillona la cual le gritaba a Lin venia ahogado de correr tras ella

-mocosa porque siempre me haces correr, si algo te pasa el amo bonito me va a… ¡up! ¿Y estas de donde salieron?- dijo el sapo, que cargaba un báculo de madera con dos caras más grande que el

- pero que grosero, estas tienen nombres – gruño linda el sapo la miro de reojo ignorándola

-¿Sesshomaru te trajo Lin?- Pregunto Inuyasha viendo a lo lejos venir algo, más bien oliendo

-qué raro que venga por acá- agrego Miroku el resto estaba

En la ladea

-pues si es el colmo que el amo bonito se rebaje a venir a esta aldea de humanos, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan, tiene algo muy importante que preguntarte hanyou-

-mira como me hablas renacuajo- renegó Inuyasha

-algo pasa con Tenseiga y vino a preguntarle a Inuyasha si le pasa igual- dijo Lin

-¿Qué es Tenseiga?- pregunto Jade metiéndose en la conversación

-Jade no es nuestro asunto, vamos adentro- la jalo linda

-no, espera quiero saber- no muy a gusto la oji gris cedió

-que Sesshomaru no puede solucionar sus propios problemas- agrego Inuyasha mientras en menos de segundos el Daiyoukai ya estaba frente a él con la mirada amenazante

-cállate inútil, tu eres el menos propicio para decir eso - sentencio el Daiyoukai

- oigan no vallan a empezar una pelea, más bien díganos a que debemos su inesperada visita- intervino oportunamente el monje ya el hanyou había saltado lejos y los demás miraban con interrogación

El Daiyoukai miro a su alrededor, en realidad no le había pasado desapercibido ese extraño y sutil olor, enfoco la mirada en aquellas chicas de extrañas ropas, si el olor venia de ellas, sobre todo aquel sutil venia de aquella con extraño color de piel ¿pero quiénes eran esas humanas? Estaba seguro que tenían algo que ver con la repentina inquietud de Tenseiga noto que la de Inuyasha estaba bien y tranquila, Inuyasha noto su incesante mirada hacia las chicas así que intervino

- ¿oye Sesshomaru, que es lo que quieres preguntarme?-

Lo miro de reojo y dio media vuelta

-Jaken, nos vamos – dijo en su peculiar y frio tono

-hasta luego señor Sesshomaru, vuelva pronto - se despidió Lin mientras el Daiyoukai yacía en el cielo ya con el sapo colgado

-hay este tonto me ignoro de nuevo- gruño el hanyou

-¿porque no habrá hecho la pregunta?- inquirió Miroku un tanto preocupado

-bueno eso no importa, vamos adentro- inquirió Inuyasha

-quien era el- pregunto linda

-es Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha- contesto Miroku mientras seguía a Inuyasha

Jade camino hacia la niña, la cual se quedo mirándola intrigada no había notado su presencia, la miro de una manera extraña pero le agrado

-hola, me llamo Jade ¿y tú?- le estiro la mano, y la miro con dulzura

Tímidamente Lin estiro la mano hasta topar son la suya – mi nombre es Lin- en ese momento jade sintió una fuerte conexión en su energía con la de Xhor si ahora estaba segura era por ella, el había venido, por ella.

Todos estaban en la cabaña Jade entro con cierto afán

-Linda, prepárate nos vamos- dijo cogiendo sus cosas

Linda la miro interrogativa y sin más se levanto y empezó a tomas sus cosas ante la mirada de todos

-esperen por que se van tan de repente, por lo menos quédense para el almuerzo - dijo Kaede

-no se pueden ir así, ni siquiera saben por dónde empezar- apoyo Ahome levantándose

Jade la miro de reojo – si sé por dónde empezar y sé lo que quiere - salió sin pensarlo dos veces mientras lindas daba las gracias y salía corriendo detrás de ella

-oigan esperen déjenos ayudarlas por lo menos- grito sango corriendo tras ellas – ni siquiera ha llegado Myoga- se detuvo unos pasos atrás

-Jade esto es muy apresurado ¿qué pasa? – pregunto linda

-no hay tiempo, el no puede tocar tierra así que debe estar preparando alguien lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo-

-no entiendo para por un segundo, ¡ESPERA¡- las dos se detuvieron en seco una más atrás que la otra

-es la niña, es por ella por quien viene, la espada de ese tipo se inquieto al sentirlo cerca lo que quiere decir que viene del este hacia acá, vamos atajarlo antes de que se acerque más a esta aldea-

-ni siquiera sabes con que nos vamos a enfrentar- continuaron su camino a paso acelerado

-ya lo veremos, camina no podemos dejar que se acerque mucho-

El medio día llegaba el calor se hacía apremiante, caminaban a paso rápido el lugar se reflejaba mas arenisco a medida que avanzaban a lo lejos el sol nublaba sus vistas, no eso ya no era calor había algo mas, algo pesaba en el ambiente, pararon, miraban a su alrededor pero no había nada solo ellas.

-linda, no bajes la guardia-

-tranquila - se posiciono a espaldas de Jade, saco lentamente sus trinches de acero, jade desenvaino su espada, un viento brusco golpeo sus rostros, miraron hacia arriba, allí lo vio a lo lejos de nuevo era él, un hombre de blanco desenvainaba su imponente katana.

-¿qué hace el aquí? – pregunto linda

-no lo sé pero no es bueno, ignóralo- contesto jade mirando hacia un lado donde se formaban remolinos oscuros cerca de tres

-¡no podrán detenernos!- dijeron esas voces que salían de los remolinos al unísono

Miro de nuevo de reojo a la montaña y él seguía allí, inerte solo veía con su katana en mano

-¿quiénes son y que quieren?- pregunto linda, en posición de ataque

-ni lo que somos, ni quiénes somos te debe preocupar- dijo una de las voces siniestras – lo que en verdad te debes preguntar es… que podemos hacer-

Los remolinos empezaron a crecer cada vez mas hasta taparlas por completo de los cuales empezaron a salir bolas de energía oscura, Jade se lanzo contra Linda esquivando un de ellas y golpeando las demás con su espada, al igual que Linda las golpeaba con sus armas una tras otra no cesaban, intentaron correr fuera de este pero los remolinos se volvieron uno, y las empujaron elevando a la oji gris hacia arriba perdiéndose en esa oscuridad, jade se estiro en un intento vano por alcanzarla, al ver que no podía salir de allí tomo el arma en forma circular de su cintura le amarro una soga y la lanzo fuera de los remolinos la cual se incrusto en una roca logrando así empujarse y salir.

Y menos mal lo hizo ya que Sesshomaru estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque directo a los remolinos que sin darse cuenta habían avanzado varios metros hacia delante, se levanto rápidamente vio a linda tirada en el suelo inconsciente corrió hacia ella la abrazo , en menos de unos segundos sintió el potente ataque de ese youkai, una especie de energía verde, la luz la segó y con su mano libre tapo sus ojos, cuando miro de nuevo no había nada, el que ya era un solo remolino no había desaparecido yacía en el cielo alejándose a gran velocidad.

-desapareció- dijo el youkai blanco mas para el que para nadie allí

-Linda, despierta ¿estas bien?- poco a poco linda empezó a abrir los ojos, miro los de su amiga y se sintió tranquila

-si estoy bien ¿y tú?-

-también, este tonto casi me arrastra con todo y remolino- dijo Jade mirando de reojo al imponente youkai, que las miraba con cierta arrogancia

-¿Qué era eso y adonde se fue?- pregunto linda

- no tengo idea pero vamos a seguirlo-

-debes estar loca- dijo linda levantándose pesadamente, el youkai se acerco con su habitual paso elegante, mirándolas como si de bichos se tratasen

-quiero que me digas lo que sabes- sentencio

-¿me lo estas pidiendo por favor o me lo vas a sacar a golpes? – contesto jade con una mueca de chiste

-Jade basta - la retuvo linda tomándole el brazo, la cual empezó a caminar sin prestarle más atención al youkai blanco, el cual al parecer en total desacuerdo y en una velocidad impresionante se poso frente a ella ya con una mirada más que atemorizante, al parecer empezaba a perder la paciencia que casi no tenia

-retírate linda- le dijo empujándola por el brazo sin dejar de mirar al imponente youkai frente a ella

-no lo repetiré de nuevo-

-no lo tienes que hacer, no te diré nada- su mirada aun no cedía

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Déjala!- grito el hanyou para su mala suerte

-¡Sesshomaru!- también su humana venia pensó, tendría que dejar el interrogatorio para otra ocasión, dio un ligero pero veloz brinco hacia atrás alejándose de ella

-¿están bien? ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Ahome cuando llego hasta ellas

-oye Sesshomaru porque las molest…- Inuyasha no termino la frase pues el Daiyoukai ya volaba lejos

-¿Qué paso? Siento un a energía negativa aparte de la Sesshomaru- dijo el hanyou

-como lo esperaba nos ataco algo, y estoy segura se intenta dirigirse a su aldea- contesto jade mirando hacia al cielo

-que quieres decir con eso, que hay en la aldea que quiera esa cosa que las ataco- pregunto Inuyasha

-aun no lo sé bien pero sea lo que sea no lo puede conseguir-

Rápidamente el hanyou subió a Ahome a su espalda y con grandes saltos se dirigió de nuevo hacia la aldea mientras las dos chicas lo seguían corriendo.

**bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya gustado...**

**aun hay muchas misterios que descifrar pero se sabrán pronto...**

**gracias por sacar un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer mi finc...**

**y otro ratico para dejar un review... jaja...**

**nos leemos en el próximo saluditos**

** bay **


End file.
